What Makes You Beautiful
by R5 is my life
Summary: Ally just wants someone to tell her she's beautiful. Austin, wants to tell Ally how he feels. But he knows she liked Dallas. Or does she...? I'm not good at summaries but please read
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Austin & Ally or What Makes You Beautiful**

Ally's POV-

I was sitting on my bed, leaning against the wall. I was listening to my new favorite band, One Direction. At the moment, I was listening to What Makes You Beautiful. I softly started singing along. I wish he would sing this to me. No one knows who it really is. Dallas is nice and all, but I use him as a cover for who I really like. Even Trish doesn't know. And she's my best friend.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
><em>The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,<em>  
><em>But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>If only you saw what I can see,<em>  
><em>You'll understand why I want you so desperately,<em>  
><em>Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,<em>  
><em>You don't know,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>You don't know you're beautiful,<em>  
><em>Oh oh,<em>  
><em>That's what makes you beautiful<em>

His brown eyes, that seem like they can read my mind. He's kind and thoughtful. But he can also be really annoying. I walked over to my window, and looked out. There he is. He walked up to my door. I walked downstairs and opened the door. He smiled at me and greeted me. We walked upstairs to my room, where I have a piano. We were going to work on a new song. I guessed I zoned out because the next thing I knew, Ausin was waving his hand in front of my face. It was then I realized that I was still listening to music. I smiled as the song ended.

_That's what makes you beautiful_

This is my absoulte favorite song. If only this could come true... I sighed and took out my earphones.

"What were you listening to? It seems like you were really into it."

"Just my favorite song. It's called What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I wish that someone would sing it to me... But anyways, lets work on that song." I put my ipod on the table, and took out my book. I opened to a page and sang what was on it.

_Speak out, express yourself,  
>Don't be araid to show the real you<br>__you can reach your dream if you believe  
><em>_reach for the stars, or the Moon  
>and if you fall, i'll be here to catch you<br>i'll always be here for you_

It's a song I wrote quickly, so I would have something to show Austin. But when I turned around, he was listening to my ipod instead. I went to grab it out of his hand, when I saw what song he was listening to. It was What Makes You Beautiful. I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Austin!" I practically had to yell. He realized I was talking to him stopped the music.

"Hey, this song is pretty good. What's it called again? Oh, and we should get started on the song now. We shouldn't waste time."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "It's called What Makes You Beautiful. And if you were paying attention, and I could tell you weren't, I already sang you what I have of the song so far. If you won't listen, I won't write songs for you." At that, Austin looked up with a panicked look on his face. He gave me his puppy face and I almost laughed. He looks so cute when he does that. "Sorry, I was just annoyed that you didn't hear my song." I was kinda relieved though. In my song, moon means Austin. I hope, this time when I sing it, he won't pick up on it. "I'll sing it one more time. Here it goes."

_Speak out, express yourself,  
>Don't be araid to show the real you<br>__you can reach your dream if you believe  
><em>_reach for the stars, or the Moon  
>and if you fall, i'll be here to catch you<br>i'll always be here for you_

I stopped singing and looked over at Austin to see what he thought. He was smiling his adorable smile, with his cute dimples. He started clapping. His beautiful, brown eyes started sparkling.

"Good start Ally. And your voice is beautiful."

At that, I'm pretty sure I blushed. I always do when he compliments me. And when our hands brush against each other, or he hugs me, I feel sparks and my heart starts fluttering. I hate having to cover it. But like Austin said, I don't want to jeporodize our friendship I need him in my life.

**Austin's POV-**

Ally sang what she had of her song so far. I was mesmorized by her beauty and wonderful voice. She never fails to amaze me. When I read her book, I saw who she liked. Well at least clues. And it seemed like it would be me. But even though I really care for her... fine love her, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. When best friends date and break up, they aren't very close anymore. And I need Ally in my life, more than I need music. And that's saying something. If I hadn't found out that she liked Dallas, I would think that she would have liked me. And that would have made me happy. And the moon in the song could've been me. But Dallas is the object of my Ally's affections. I looked down at my watch and noticed what time it was.

"Sorry Ally but I've gotta go. My sister is coming to visit. I need to go help my mom get things together. If you wan't you can come over and meet her. I'll text you when she's here. Keep working on that song. It's a good one. Bye Ally! See you soon!" Beefore she left, she hugged me. I walked out of the room, smiling to myself; her scent lingering on me. Yum... the sweet smell of strawberries and vanilla. I wonder how my sister is...

**I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading! And who likes One Direction? If you do, whose your favorite? Mine is Niall :). Happy almost St. Patrick's day!**

**~karacake23**


	2. author's Note

**Author note**

**i haven't had much time to update any of my stories. I've decided to focus on one. I'll update the other ones when ever I have an idea though. I'm going to put a pole on my profile. Vote for whichever story you want me to focus on :)**

**The poll will be up until the end of the month. Vote for the story you like best!**

**~one direction is my life**


	3. Author's Note 2

**A/N**

**The poll is closed. My story, The Curse, won. Thanks to everyone who voted. I'll work on all the other stories when I have an idea though. And if any of you have any ideas for any of my stories, just pm me. :D**

**~one direction is my life**


	4. Abi has a plan

**I don't own A&A**

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. I'll try to update more often. Now on to the story (:**

Ally's POV-

As Austin left, I sighed. Doesn't he see what he does to me? I stared off into the distance, beginning to daydream.

_Austin and I were walking along the beach. We were playing 20 questions. I had just answered his question, which was how I felt about Dallas. I told him I was over him; which was true. I decided to ask him who he likes. There was a pause as Austin got an embarrassed look on his face. He looked away uncomfortably, then took a deep breath. What he said next startled me._

_"I like you, Ally-cat. You're all I can think about. I can't imagine my life without you." He looked away, waiting for my response. I stood still, shocked for a few seconds. Then I answered._

_I smiled and said, "I feel the same way about you, Austin." A smile danced across his face as he leaned closer._

_"Then you won't mind if I do this?" he asked as he pressed his lips against mine. Sparks flew, fireworks exploded. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. We pulled away, foreheads still touching, smiling. We walked towards the sunset, hand in hand._

**Austin's POV-**

I left Ally's house, smiling to myself. I started humming. When I got home, I unlocked the door, and started walking to the kitchen. All of a sudden, my twin sister jumped out of nowhere.

"Austin! It's great to see you! And congrats on your singing and girlfriend. She seems really nice and is really pretty."

"Hey, Abigail. It's great to see you too. Thanks! But I don't have a girlfriend... Who are you talking about?"

Her face fell as she heard I don't have a girlfriend. "But you two would be so cute together! A lot of people think you two are dating. Like, everyone at school and their other friends." (Abigail [Abi] goes to a private school, while Austin preferred to go to a public school. Abigail stays over night at school.)

"Again, I asked you who?" I asked as I uncapped a bottle of water

"Ally of course! Who else?"

I had just taken a drink of water as she said that. I did a spit take.

**Abigail's POV-**

I backed away, as my brother did a spit take.

"Why do people think we're dating?"

"Because you hang out all the time! You rarely do anything without her! And you're always smiling at her and you make her laugh. You do everything that a couple would do. You spend time together, you comfort her when she needs it... What I'm saying is you two act like a couple. And you guys are cuter then cute together," I said in an exasperated voice. Seriously, couldn't he tell they would be perfect together? I continued talking, noticing he had a faint blush on his cheeks. Wait... does he like her? Time to come up with a plan. Plan Auslly.

**Austin's POV**

While she was talking, I thought about it. It's true we hang a lot, but isn't that what best friends do? I mean, I'm glad people think we'd be cute together. It gives me hope that we might, one day, be together. I started zoning out when I noticed a devious look on my sisters face. Uh oh... That can't be good.

"Abi... what are you planning."

"Nothing, nothing at all... brother..." she said, smirking at me. "I just need to catch up with my little brother."

"Hey! You're only two minutes older!"

"But i'm still older. Now, your coming with me," she said, pulling me upstairs.

She pulled me into her room, which was always neat. It was also the only door that locked from both the inside and outside and could only be unlocked by a key. There was only one key, which belonged to Abi. She locked the door and put the key in her pocket. "Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you answer them. I'll know if your lying. First question, how have you been? You must have a busy life and all, you know, being an internet sensation."

"Its pretty awesome. Team Austin is the best. Nothing's better then making music, except doing it with your best friends."

"That's good. Now... how's Dez been?"

"Still odd as ever. Texting the dog, putting ketchup on his pancakes" i said, shuddering. Why would he do that to pancakes? What had they ever done to him?

"It's good to know some things never change," Abi said, smiling. "How about Trish?"

"Just like she is in interviews," i said, laughing. "She had at least to jobs a day and is REALLY loud. But as a manager, she's pretty good. She can be really obnoxious, but she's a good friend."

"Thats good. And what about... Ally?" That was the question I hope she wouldn't ask.

**Abi's POV-**

Now... to see what he thinks about Ally.

"Well.. she's really nice. She's an amazing songwriter and a really good friend. We've gotten really close, so now we're best friends. She's always there for me. She's kinda dorky, but that's what i lo- like about her. She has a different sense of style compared to a lot of other girls, bu ton her it's perfect..." He went on for 5 more minutes, then realized how much he was talking. He trailed off, ears and cheeks red, and looked away.

Yup, he definitley likes Ally. But he won't admit it. I wonder how Ally feels about my brother. "That's it for now," I said, standing up and walking owards the door. I unlocked and left, going to go to Ally's.

**Austin's POV-**

She left quite suddenly. She's definitely up to something... I wonder what it is... I shook it off and decided to go hang out with Dez before I thought about what Abi might be up to. Or maybe... I would go to Ally's. Yeah I think I'll go to Ally's.

**Thanks for reading :) I have an idea for the rest of the story and i'll try to update whenever possible. Sorry it took so long for me to post the next chapter. Read, review, follow c: And follow me on twitter r5kara_23**

**Oh and today's Niall's birthday ;D #happybirthdaynialler**

**~R5 is my life**


	5. Interruption

**I don't own A&A**

Ally's POV-

I was working on my English paper when someone rang the door bell. I got up and quickly checked in the mirror. Sweat pants, a blue shirt, hair in a messy bun, but my makeup was fine. I sighed, and went to open the door. There stood a girl, tall, blond and pretty. Her hair was up in a bun, she was wearing jean shorts and a tank top. She had a streak of blue in her hair too. Who does she remind me of?

"Hey Ally!" she said. She must have seen my confused look, so she said, "I'm Austin's sister. We're twins. My name's Abigail, but you can call me Abi."

"Hey Abi," I said, smiling, in relief and understandment. So that's who she reminds me of! I thought it might have been Austin's girlfriend when she said _"I'm Austin's..." _ "Come in"

"Thanks Ally."

I offered something to drink, then went down to sit with her on the couch. We talked for a while, just getting to know each other. She said she had a few questions to ask me so she could get to know me better. Just as she was about to ask the first question, the door bell rang.

"Sorry," I said. "I better go get that." She smiled understandingly, as I went to open the door.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly self concious of what I was wearng.

"Hey Alls," he said. I blushed. I thought it was adorable when he called me Alls. "Just wanted to hangout with my amazing songwriter who also happens to be my best friend. By the way," he said, like he could read my mind, "you look pretty."

"Aw thanks Austin," I said, trying not to smile and blush too much.

He smiled back and hugged me. When we pulled away, I realized how close our heads were. We stood there, looking into each others eyes, when Abi walked in.

Her eyes widend and tried to walk out without being noticed. But she stepped on my puppy, Chloe's toy.

We pulled away quickly and looked away awkwardly, both blushing.

There was awkward silence for a while until my phone rang. I walked over to get it, cheeks still pink, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Omg! Ally guess what?" Trish's voice blasted my eardrum.

"Just a sec Trish." I turned to Austin and said "sit down, this might take a while. Abi, can you come with me for a few minutes?"

"Sure!" she said, smiling at me. I led her to my room. We sat on my bed, door closed. "Okay Trish. What's up?" I said, putting her on speakerphone.

"Well i heard from Dan, Dallas's older brother, that he's planning on asking you out tomorrow!"

"Yay!" I said, with as much enthusiasm as i could muster. But I could see Abi knew I wasn't really excited. I talked with Trish for a few minutes, then hung up.

**Abi's POV**-

"So, who's Dallas?" I asked Ally.

She sighed. "He's the guy I use to cover up who I really like. He's really similar, but also different. No one, not even Trish, knows who I really like. She may be my best friend, but she does have a tendency to tell people things she shouldn't. I don't really trust anyone with the information, but I think I might be able to trust you. But you can't tell anyone. Ever. Unless I say you can. Promise?"

"I promise!" I said eagerly. I hope it's my brother...

**Ally's POV-**

_I wonder what her reaction will be when I tell her I like her brother_

**Sorry this chp. is short. but i'll update soon! read, review, follow, like and follow me on twitter r5kara_23**

**~r5 is my life**


	6. honor the beautiful angels who died

What's wrong with our society? It makes me sick. My thoughts and prayers go out to the families and children in Connecticut who are hurting. #PrayForNewtown

* * *

><p>I seriously can't stop crying :'(<br>All those parents who will never be able to say "i love you" to their child again. all those christmas presents wrapped up ready. Everything they see reminds them of their children - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, their family, their house. Each year they'll spend Christmas crying, and they'll cry so much on December 14th. They will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that their child is gone. They will be haunted for the rest of their life, and they'll have to live with the fact that their child is dead. Dead. Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back.

* * *

><p>seriously people? what's wrong with them? it makes me so mad that people care more about the Ellen show with Justin Bieber then all these innocent children that are dead.<p>

**(something i found on Facebook)**

People are mad because a news report about the school shooting could run/cancel the Ellen Show with Justin Bieber. That's just sick. I love Justin, but come on.

Imagine if you were an elementary schooler or one of the teachers - a kindergartener, even - and a stranger was towering above you, pointing a gun right at your face. A kindergartener. You would never have known what would be coming, but

you would've been scared, crying, maybe calling for your mom or dad. You never would've known the last time you saw your parents and siblings were that morning, when you were dropped off at school, or walked to the bus.

Imagine what it's like to be in the FAMILY of those who got killed. Your wife or husband went to work to teach. They jumped in front of a bullet to protect their students. Imagine if your little sister / brother went there - they had no clue what was going to happen when a man was pointing a gun at their faces. Imagine your older sibling going there - they had a gun pointed at their faces, and they realized they were never going to be a big sister / brother to you, they were never coming home.

IMAGINE IF IT WAS YOUR CHILD. Your child, scared, crying, shaking, clueless. So young - hasn't even begun to live yet. The other day they were bouncing up and down, excited that Santa Clause was coming soon. Helping you decorate the tree, sitting at the table and writing in crayon a letter to Santa, chattering about the reindeer. You already had that one present that they really wanted in your closet, wrapped up with their name on it, and all you could imagine the day you bought it is how happy they'd be when they opened it on Christmas morning. Your baby.

That morning when you walked them to the bus stop? Drove them to school? You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd see them alive. You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd say "Have a good day at school honey" or "I love you baby". You didn't know that'd be the last time you'd pack their lunch and make them breakfast. You didn't know that'd be the last time you helped them with their homework, or kissed them on their cheek. You didn't know that'd be the last time you hugged them. You didn't know.

Imagine driving down the road in your car and hearing on the radio about the shooting. Imagine speeding to that school and seeing all the police cars and ambulances, all the people crowded outside, scared children that aren't your own crying, parents just like you searching for their child. You stay at the school all day, still no sign. You're trying to keep hope, surely your first grader will walk through those doors and run up to you into your arms, right?

Or imagine that you were at work. You just finished helping a customer and your manager walks over to you and takes you to the back of the store, then sits you down and tells you the news. Or even imagine you walking out of a store, carrying presents you got while your child is at school, when you get the phone call.

You drop the phone, drop the presents. You can't breathe. You fall to your knees and start screaming and crying when it hits you - your child was shot. Dead. Surely it's a sick joke - your child is going to hop off of the bus, or walk through that door smiling, excited to tell you about their day. But it's not a joke. It's reality.

Maybe you and your fourth grader got into a fight last night and they didn't talk to you all morning. When you dropped them off at school they slammed the door and walked away without a word. You'll never be able to make things right. You'll never be able to apologize to them and tell them you're sorry and that you love them.

You have to tell your middle schooler and high schooler at dinner that night what happened. Your two year old will never know what his older sister was like. When you try to, you can't speak, you just break down crying. They look at you concerned and ask where little Ellie is.

You can't go to sleep at night. You can't eat. You can't talk. Why did it have to be them? Why not you? You feel sick imagining what was going through their mind when that gun was pointed at them. Their big eyes wide, their mouths open, tears streaming down their face, screaming for "Mommy! Daddy!" - scared to death even though they didn't know what was happening. And when that trigger was pulled, your child falling to the floor, taking their last breath, their eyes fluttering closed.

You'll never be able to tell them that you love them and have them smile at you. You'll never be able to see their faces on Christmas morning when they open their presents. You'll never be able to tuck them into bed or help them with their homework. Never be able to pack their lunch. Never teach them how to ride a bike, or how to tie their shoes. You'll never see them live their life like you imagined. NEVER.

They're gone. You're going to spend your Christmas burying child. You're going to see those toys you told them to clean up scattered in the family room. You're going to see their favorite foods and snacks in your fridge. You're going to see their Christmas lists, and their letters, and their drawings hung up on the fridge and remember how proud they were of their work. You're going to be doing laundry and then hold up their pajamas. You're going to see pictures of them, and that Christmas tree they helped decorate. You're going to see their stockings hung up by the fireplace. You're going to have to walk by their room each day and be reminded that they are never coming home.

You're going to be tortured each day. You'll be remembering the times you spent with them and watching them grow up. You'll wake up and go into their room to wake them up for school and you'll see their unmade bed, empty. You're going to have to go in the closet and see the Christmas presents, wrapped up, waiting to be opened on December 25th.

Everything you see reminds you of them - that child in the super market the other day, the crying baby at the mall, your family, your house. Each year you'll spend Christmas crying, and you'll cry so much on December 14th. You will NEVER be able to go one day without being reminded that your child is gone. You will be haunted for the rest of your life, and you'll have to live with the fact that your child is dead. Dead.

So you're worried about not being able to see the Ellen show? Families out there are heartbroken and crying because they lost their child, their sister, their brother, their mom, their dad. They'll have to spend Christmas planning funerals and burying their loved ones. They'll NEVER see them again and each day they wake up they'll be tortured with the fact that their baby is never coming back. And you're mad because you won't see Justin Bieber on Ellen?

Get a life.


	7. Author's Note- Important Update

A/N: Until further notice, this story will be on hiatus. I promise I will come back to them, but I have so many stories started that aren't finished, I decided to work on one at a time. I also am busy working on an original story, so if you're interested in that, just let me know. I have it up on a few sites. I also have writers block on a lot of my stories, so if you have an idea for this story, let me know and I might just use it when I get back to working on this story.

If I do get a really good idea, I may post a chapter on this story or one of my other stories on hiatus.

Just wanted to let you guys know

~R5 is my life

(p.s- the story I will continue to work on is The Blood Of Olympus. There are two others: _Changed By Love_ and _I Would Never Hurt You, Don't You Believe Me? _(IWNHYDYBM) are completed, but in a notebook I've misplaced. _IWNHYDYBM _just has the epilogue left, so I may just rewrite that. However, _CBL _is completely finished (all 10 chapters in the notebook) so it may be awhile until I post more.)


End file.
